Various conveyance devices for loading and unloading disabled travellers onto and from passenger carrying vehicles are known. The stairwells to vehicles, particularly buses or motor coaches, are relatively narrow and not conducive to the conveyance device being carried on the vehicle itself. Moreover, on-board vehicle conveyance devices are relatively complex in construction, and in any event must be folded or otherwise stored away in order to permit the unhandicapped to embark and disembark through the vehicle's stairwell in a conventional manner. There has thus been a need for a conveyance for loading and unloading disabled travellers which is relatively inexpensive, capable of transporting a disabled traveller through narrow confines such as a stairwell of a conventional bus and finally, from the disabled traveller's perception, appears stable and secure.